winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chronicles of Magix: Princess Bloom
This winx club fanon story is based on The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. It takes place on the Continent of Magix, with several different kingdoms mentioned throughout the winx club series, dividing up the main continent. Cast *Bloom as Caspian *Baltor as Miraz *Cassandra as Prunaprismia *Ogron as Sopespian *Gantlos as Glozelle *Sky as Susan *Stella as Peter *Arcadia as Aslan *Nova as Trumpkin *Chimera as Nikabrik *Kiko as Reepicheep *Artu as Trufflehunter *Roxy as Edmund *Flora as Lucy Story Prologue The world of Magix is much like our own. Its inhabitants are capable of great compassion, but also great violence. 114 years ago, the Kingdom of Solaria was plunged into a bloody civil war. The might of a good rebellion against an evil tyrannical monarchy. After over 7 years of struggle, the Solarian rebels emerged victorious, and replaced the malevolent monarchs with new benevolent ones. For a century, the Solarians lived in a time of prosperous peace. Then, without warning, the armies of the neighboring kingdom to the north, Sparks, invaded and quickly' conquered the kingdom. The southern lands were given to Spark's ally the Kingdom of Eraklyon, while Sparks ruled the north. The northern lands of the once great kingdom were stripped of its freedom, its rights, dignity and culture. Finally, even its name was taken away. Domino: The name of the new province was replaced with the former name of Sparks. Now, our story begins, 7 years after the war that ended the Solarian kingdom. Or so it was thought. Running away Seven years after the war, Sparks and the northern lands of the former Solarian kingdom were ruled by the current monarchy. The queen Miriam and her daughter Princess Bloom. Blooms' father, King Oritel, has been dead for some time, and her uncle Baltor, Oritel's brother, has been scheming to claim the throne. But until this night, he could not do so. "Lord Baltor," said General Gantlos "Lady Cassandra has given you a son." "The heavens have blessed us." Baltor responded. "You know your orders." Gantlos doesn't move, "General Gantlos?" "As you wish, my lord." While General Gantlos went for his men, a young woman named Alex made her way to Princess Bloom's room, and woke her up hastily. "Alex," said Bloom, once she was awake, "Just because you're my personal maid, as well as my best-friend, it doesn't give you the right to wake me in the middle of the night." "I'm sorry, Your Highness." said Alex "Highness? What's with the formality all of the sudden?" Bloom asked, getting out of bed "It was on your mother's orders that I wake you. She said that it is imperative that we get you out of here." Alex responded "Why?" "She wouldn't tell me much, except that your aunt has given birth to a son. But I don't see why that's a problem." "You don't, I do." Bloom said with a worried voice, "No, not out the front door, through the wardrobe." Bloom closed the curtains of her bed, opened a secret door in the back of her wardrobe and climbed in with Alex. As she closed the door behind them, Gantlos and his soldiers quietly came in. Just before they made their way down the passageway, they heard the firing of muskets into her bed. At the end of the passage way, they emerged in the armory where Queen Consort Miriam was waiting for them. "Thank goodness you're both okay." said Miriam, relieved, as Bloom pulled on a leather vest and picked up a sword. Alex did the same. "Wait! Before you go. This is informal but, Alex, kneel." Miriam said, unsheathing a sword "Do you swear to uphold the laws of the Kingdom of Sparks, and protect the weak and innocent, for as long as you serve?" "I swear." said Alex "Arise, Alexandra. Knight of Sparks." Miriam pronounced, tapped her shoulders and sheathed the sword, "Protect my daughter." "With my life." said Alex as she received the sword, "You two must make for the Domino Province." Miriam instructed as they got on the family horse, Peg. "Why there?" Bloom asked "Trust me. You'll be safe there. And take this with you." She handed them a folded banner "Will I ever see you again?" "I certainly hope so. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change. Now go. Go!" Within moments, Bloom and Alex were riding through the front gate and out into the country. As they rode, they were followed by Gantlos and his men. After some time, they entered the forest at the edge of the former kingdom. Not watching where they were going, the were knocked off Peg by a low branch. Noticing a cottage nearby, two inhabitants came out. "They've seen us." said a raven head girl with a Greek accent "Take care of them." said a redhead girl as she went to fend off the incoming soldiers. Before either Bloom or Alex knew what was going to happen, they were suddenly hit over the head and knocked out. Suspicious events The following morning, Gantlos returned to the castle. As he and his men returned to the stables, Baltor left his wife and newborn son to see for himself. "Wait, my lord." said Gantlos, as Baltor approached his horse, "It is not what you think." "Then what is it?" Baltor asked "Just a girl. A citizen of the Domino Province." Meanwhile, in the throne room, the Royal Council of Sparks, the leaders of Spark's many provinces, was in session. In this meeting, the Grand Duke of Hoggar, a far off island nation, was also attending. "I warned this council when it put its trust in Lord Baltor." said Lord Bartelby "There will be consequences?" "No, no, no, we cannot accuse the Lord Protector without proof." said Lady Faragonda. "How long are you all going to hide behind that excuse? Until every chair in this chamber is empty?" Grand Duke Hagen of Hoggar asked. At that moment, the door opened and Lord Baltor walked in. "Lords and ladies of the council, and His Highness of Hoggar, my apologies for being late. I was not aware we were in session." "No doubt you were otherwise preoccupied?" said Lord Ogron. "My lord?" Baltor responded. "Ever since the death of Oritel, you have behaved as if you were king. Now it seems that from behind these walls, even Princess Bloom has gone missing." said Lord Bartelby "I must compinsate Baltor." said Lord Ogron "Imagine, losing your niece, the rightful heiress to the throne, the very night your wife has blessed you with a son." "Thank you Lord Ogron. Your compassion is a boon in this troubled time." said Lord Baltor "I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred?" "That is the most disturbing news of all my lords." Baltor responded "Our beloved Bloom was abducted. By Solarian Rebels." There was much murmuring. "You go too far, Baltor." said Hagen. "You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on something that doesn't exist." Baltor snapped his fingers, and Gantlos brought in the redhead girl from last night. "Your name?" Baltor asked the girl "Nova." She responded "I'm a citizen of Solaria. Or as you call it, the Domino Province." "You see, my lords." said Baltor "Solaria was once a large kingdom, until we conquered it and split the northern and southern lands between us and our allies, the Eraklians. But even after seven years, these people still remain true to their former nationality. And while have been bickering amongst ourselves, they have been growing rebellious. Growing stronger. Waiting to STRIKE!" he slapped Nova across the face. "And you wonder why we don't like you." said Nova "Well I intend to strike back. Even if I have to ransack the entire province. I will find Princess Bloom, and squash any idea of revolt." "That'll never happen. The Solarian spirit remains strong." said Nova "Just you wait. We will have our independence once again. Death to Sparks! Long live Solaria!" Meeting opposers Later that day, Nova was to be executed by drowning in a deep river. "She won't stop staring." said a Sparkish soldier as they rowed downriver with Nova tied up and gagged "So don't look." said the other soldier with them After a few more moments, "Here's far enough." said the first soldier Just as they were about the throw her overboard, an arrow fired by a blond man hit the boat. "Drop her!" he yelled "Crows and Crockery!" Nova said through her gag. As she was dropped into the river, a blond girl and a Purple haired girl swam in the save her. as the soldiers tried to stop them, the blond man shot an arrow into one of them and they swam off, leaving the boat behind. once they were on the shore, a brunette girl cut her free. "Drop her?!" said Nova once she was free "That's the best you could come up with." "A simple 'thank you' would suffice." said the blond man "They were doing just fine drowning me without your help." "Maybe we should have let them." said the purple haired girl "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" the brunette asked "They're Sparkish. That's what they do." said Nova "Sparkish? In Solaria?" said the purple haired girl "They call the northern lands the Domino Province now. Where have you been the last seven years?" "Roxy's from Tir Nan Og." said the blond man pointing the the purple haired girl "And Flora's from Linphea. Their kingdoms have been out of contact with others for some time. Stella and I just ran into them and didn't have time to explain what's going on." "You. You're Sky the prince of Eraklyon." said Nova "Indeed he is." said the blond girl that was Stella "That ring." said Nova eying Stella's right hand "That's the Ring of Solaria. It belonged to the royal family." "It Belongs to the royal family. That's right, I am Princess Stella vi Solaria, the rightful heir to the Solarian throne." "Beards and Bedsteads! She's gonna like this." said Nova "Who's she?" The brunette that was Flora asked The next step Meanwhile back at the cottage from last night, Bloom and Alex were both waking up. "Ow my head." said Alex as they both woke up "This bread is so stale." said a female voice from the other room "Who is that?" Bloom asked and they both went to the doorway and hid "I'll just get them some soup." said a talking dog "Artu they're Sparkish not some lost puppies like you." said the female "You said you were going to get rid of them." "No, I said I'd 'take care of them'." said Artu "I don't think I hit them hard enough." "Chimera, they're just girls. We can't kill them now, it'd be like murdering guests" "And how do you think their friends are treating their guest?" "Nova knew what she was doing. It's not their fault." Bloom and Alex then tired to make a run for it, but were stopped by Chimera at sword point and Alex used a fireplace log rod to defend them "I told you we should've killed them when we had the chance." said Chimera "You know why we can't!" Artu retorted "If we're taking a vote, we're with him. Right Alex?" Bloom asked "Absolutely" said Alex "We can't let them go. They've seen us." said Chimera "Enough Chimera! Or do I have to bite your leg again?" said Artu "And you two, look what you made me do. I spent half the morning on that soup." "Ar-are you two Solarians?" Bloom asked "I would've thought you'd figure that out right away." said Artu "Though technically, I was born in the USE." "This girl doesn't really look like a Solarian." said Alex "Sorry for the lack of ethical looks, but I am." said Chimera "There you go, still hot." said Artu as he placed a new bowl of soup on the table "Since when did we open a boarding house to Sparkish soldiers?" "We're no soldiers! I am Princess Bloom." "And I'm Alex, her personal maid... I mean... Knight." "What are you doing here?" Chimera asked "Running away." said Bloom as Alex put the log rod away "My uncle, has always wanted my throne. I guess, I have only lived this long because, he did not have and heir of his own." "I'm sorry Bloom." said Alex putting a hand on her shoulder "Well, that changes things." said Artu "Yeah. Means we don't have to kill you ourselves." said Chimera coldly "You're right." said Bloom as she got her vest back on "Wait. Bloom where you going?" Alex asked "My uncle won't stop until I'm dead." "You can't." said Alex "I swore to you mother that I would protect you, but i'm not doing it out of my oath to your mother, I'm doing it because you're my best friend. You can't give yourself up like this." "Alex..." Bloom started "There's hope." said Atru "Don't you know, what this is?" he showed them the banner Miriam gave them last night. Bloom looked at it, and saw that it was the banner of the Solarian Royal Family. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Queen Miriam was returning to her study when she heard someone inside. I was Baltor. "You have quite the library sister-in-law." said Baltor as she entered the room "Something in particular you seek brother-in-law?" Miriam asked "I believe I have already found what I am looking for.... In one of my soldiers!" He stabbed a book with the arrow Sky shot one of Baltors soldiers with "How are our current relations with the surrounding nations?" "Relations with the empire to the west, and Eraklyon to the south, have turned sour lately." "Sour?" "It never sat well with them what we did to Solaria and Espero. Conquering them both." Miriam responded "And how would you say that effects us." "Dear brother-in-law, you forbade me from getting involved in politics." "So I did." General Gantlos and a few more men came into the room "I will say this," said Miriam "Bloom was sympathetic to our conquered, and if other countries were also sympathetic to Solaria, my dear lord would have good reason to be nervous." With that, the men took Miriam away, and Gantlos talked with Ogron "First our princess, now her mother." said Ogron "If even members of Baltors own house are not safe, are any of us?" "Lord Ogron!" Baltor called from inside "Those are dangerous words my lord." said Gantlos "And these are dangerous times, General. One should choose his words, as carefully as he chooses his friends." Ogron walked into the room "How long until the bridge is finished?" Baltor asked "Construction continues on schedule." Ogron answered "That's not good enough. I need my army across that river now!" "Might I suggest, contributing some of your own men? I only have so many at my disposal." "A fact you'd be wise to remember. Gantlos, go to Radia. We must get to Bloom before anybody else does." "'Anyone else' my lord." Ogron asked "I don't think we're dealing just with rebels." Baltor answered A story forgotten In the meantime, Bloom and Alex made their way through the forest, but were followed by Chimera and Artu. "We can hear you." said Bloom and the two followers came out of hiding "I just think we should wait for messengers." said Artu but Bloom and Alex walked on "Fine! Go then. See if the others will be as understanding." "Or maybe I'll come with you." said Chimera "I want to see you two try to explain things to the Rebels." "Rebels?" Alex asked perplexed "You're in rebellion? "And we've been recruiting heavily this past year." said Artu "And speaking of explanations, I've been needing to ask, how is it that you two came to be together like this?" "Its a bit of a long story." said Alex "When we were kids, I was given the honor of being Blooms playmate and close companion. A commoner like me." "A commoner like you?" said Chimera "I still don't get how you two came to be so close." "Because my story actually begins before we met. One night, about 11 years ago, I was 6 at the time, my village was burnt to the ground by unknown assailants. But I survived. I vividly remember riding on the back of a young girl about my age who had been burned on her neck. She saved my life. I never knew her name. Ever since that night, I haven't been able to thank her. A few days later I woke up in the castle. Since then, I lived there, and was the princesses playmate and companion, and we soon became the best of friends. When I turned 12, I was made the Bloom's personal maid. And now, at the age of 17, I'm her personal knight. A commoner like me." "Nice story." said Chimera as Artu stopped to sniff something in the distance "What is it?" "Sparkish." Artu answered "Them?" "No, them!" Behind them were several of Baltors soldiers. They ran for there lives as fast as the could. As they were running, the men fired there muskets at them but in vain. Finally, Alex stopped to hold them off, but something small was already taking them out from under their feet. Then it jumped up and knocked Alex to the ground. "Choose your last words carefully, Sparkish." said a rabbit with a small sword "You are a rabbit." said Alex "I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword." "Uh... no thanks." "Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed opponent." "Which is why I might live longer if I chose not to cross blades with you noble rabbit." "I said I would not fight you, I didn't say I'd let you live." "Kiko!" Artu intervened "Stay your blade." "Artu. I trust you have a excellent reason for this untimely interruption." "He doesn't. Go ahead." said Chimera "They have a banner of the Solarian Royal Family" said Artu "What?" said Kiko "Then let them both come forth with it." said a Rebel General that just appeared with some other men "For this is why we have gathered." Finding the way Meanwhile the opposing group from several countries was making its way to where Nova last saw Bloom and Alex. "I used to come to Solaria for vacations, but I don't remember this way." said Sky as they made their way down a path filled with rocks. "That's the problem with boys, can't carry a map in your heads." said Stella, who was taking the lead "At least I can remember the way to Valeria." Sky retorted "I just wish she would listen to the dlf in the first place." said Flora "Dlf?" Roxy asked "Dear little friend." "That not at all patronizing is it?" said Nova "I'm not lost." said Stella as she came to an junction "No, you're just going the wrong way." said Nova "You last saw Bloom in the Solar Woods. The quickest way there, is to cross the River Sun." said Stella "Well, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." "That explains it then, you're mistaken." A few minutes later they arrived at the Sun River, but also at something else. "Well." said Sky as they arrived at a gorge "Looks like you led us to the Sun River, but also to a cliff." "Oh shut up." said Stella "There any way down?" Roxy asked "Yeah, falling." said Nova "There's a ford near Radia. How do you feel about swimming?" "Rather that than walking." said Sky "Arcadia? It's Arcadia! Its Arcadia over there!" said Flora pointing to the other side of the gorge "Don't you see she's right... there." Arcadia wasn't there when they looked "Do you see her now?" Nova asked "I'm not crazy. She wanted us to follow her." "Arcadia is just a legend." said Stella "And I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." said Nova "Flora and I have known each other for years, and the last time I didn't believe Flora when she told one of her tales, I ended up looking really stupid." said Roxy "I'm sorry Flo." said Stella as they began walking the other way. Uniting for a cause Later that night, Bloom and Alex were brought before a large crowd of people and soldiers, and many were distrustful of them due to that they were citizens of their conquerors. "SPARKISH! CONQUEROR! MURDERER!" several people yelled "All this banner proves, is that the Sparkish have stolen yet another thing from us." said Chimera "We didn't steal anything." said Bloom "Didn't steal anything?" said a soldier "Shall we list all the things the Sparkish have taken from us?" "Our home, our freedom, our lives, you stole Solaria!" several people said "And you wold hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Bloom asked "Accountable, and punishable." said Chimera "That is rich coming from you Chimera." said Kiko "Or have you forgotten that it was your ancestors that fought alongside the tyrants during the last Civil War?" "And I would gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." "Then it is lucky it is not in your power to bring them back." said Artu "Many of you have forgotten, but my people remember well, that Solaria was never right, except when one of benevolent heart sat upon the throne." "She's a Sparkish, why would we want her as our Queen?" "Because, I can bring peace between us." said Bloom "LIAR!" several people shouted "HEY! Just hear her out!" Alex demanded "In the lands to the far north, I am a princess. The Sparkish throne is rightfully mine." said Bloom "Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us, and restore your country." "It is true." said the General from earlier "The time is ripe. My family pray to the gods, and they have come together in the high heavens. And now, a daughter of Sparks, has come forth, to offer us back our freedom." "Do you really think there can be peace?" said a little girl no older than 10 "A few days ago, I thought everything was well in this province. I thought you were happy with us as your rulers. But, seeing you here, in strength and numbers of a full rebellion, in numbers we would never have imagined, it shows me just how wrong I was. Whether it was fate or not, we have come together, under this banner. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." "If you will lead us," said the General "Then my followers and I, offer you our swords." he and almost all the soldiers present held up their swords, or muskets, to Bloom. "And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," said Kiko "And I, as your best friend and loyal companion, pledge to follow you to the very end." said Alex "Baltors army will not be far behind us your highness." said Artu "If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry and find more soldiers and weapons." said Bloom "I'm sure princess Stella will be here soon." Meeting at last The following morning, Stella, Sky, Roxy, Flora, and Nova finally reached Radia, but found it it impassible due to Sparkish soldiers and workers in the area. with no alternative, they went back to where Flora "saw" Arcadia. "So... where exactly do you think you saw Arcadia?" Stella asked "I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like adults. I don't think I saw her I did see her." said Flora "Technically, we are just teens." said Nova "It was right over... ahhh" a rock gave way and she fell "Flora!" Sky exclaimed. They looked down and saw that, not only was Flora unharmed, but she was sitting on a way down. They made their way down to the bottom of the gorge, and once they were on the other side, they walked a bit further, then made camp for the night. The following morning, Flora was the first to wake up as she heard sounds of people nearby. Going as far as she could, she was soon stopped by Stella when she saw what appeared to be enemy soldiers. Attempting to engage, she was then caught in a sword fight with Bloom until they were told to stop by Flora, just as the rest of the people in the area showed up. "Princess Bloom?" Stella asked "Yes. And who are you?" Bloom responded "Stella!" Sky exclaimed as he and Roxy came around "Princess Stella?" Bloom asked "In the flesh." "You're not exactly what I expected." "Neither are you." said Roxy "A common enemy, unites even the oldest of foes." said Kiko "We have anxiously awaited your arrival your highness." "Oh my gosh he is so cute." Flora whispered to Roxy "Who said that?!" Kiko demanded "Sorry." said Flora "Oh, your highness of Linphea, and yours of Tir Nan Og. With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous, would be more beneficial, to a Knight of Solaria." "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." said Stella "Yes indeed. and I have recently put it to good you securing weapons for your army m'lady." "That's good. Cause we're going to need every sword and musket we can get. And cannons if we can." "Well then, you'll probably be wanting your sword back." said Bloom and Stella took it back. And with that, they marched on to the hideout. Meanwhile, at Radia, Baltor was examining a recent theft. "How much did they take?" Baltor asked "Enough weapons and armor for 6 regiments." said Gantlos "But, there's more." he pulled up the end flap of the cart to reveal a message "'You were right, to fear a rebellion. B.E.S.'." Baltor recited "B.E.S.?" Ogron asked "Princess Bloom el Sparks." said Baltor "I apologize my lord. The fault is mine." said Gantlos "I know. Tell me, how many men did you lose?" "None m'lord." "None?" "They came like ghosts, in the dead of night, we never saw them." "Then how do you explain your injuries?" Baltor slapped Gantlos when he didn't answer "I asked, how many men were killed, in this bloody rebel attack, of which you were a fortunate survivor? General, how many?" "3 my lord." Gantlos answered after a pause, and Baltor and Ogron walked back to Baltors horse "I apologize lord Ogron." said Baltor as he got on his horse "Bloom is not a victim of this savage uprising, she is the instigator. It seems Sparks in in need of a new king." he road off Planning coming soon.... Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories based off others